The Data Management Core provides three essential functions. One, the administration of PEGT functions such as meeting coordination, oversight of application dissemination and review; two, support for clinically- targeted basic research through the management of vector databases and organization of analytical services; and three, the support of clinical services within the Weill Cornell institution and between the five PEGT grantees. The foundation of these services built upon the experience of three existing components, the Cornell Office of Academic Computing (OAC), the Belfer GTCF server databases, and the Association of Gene Therapy Facilities (AGTF) listserver and web functions. OAC already administers many of the PEGT specified administrative functions on a larger scale for the Weill Cornell/New York Presbyterian Medical complex and currently provides secure clinical database management to the hospital. The Belfer GTCF and AGTF support "online" databases for reagents, methods and references for research. The AGTF operates an online forum to support gene therapy GMP manufacturing facilities throughout the US, Japan and Europe. Together these three service-based organizations will provide all of the PEGT data management functions.